Fan Girls
by kit-scagliotti
Summary: Small Drabble about Shadow's feelings about being paired up with everyone. Little angsty, but hey it's Shadow. Also no disrespect to any OC's, it's just an idea that came into my head this morning :


**Author's Note:**** hey guys, this is just a quick thought that came into my head this morning. It's quite short, so shouldn't be too much hard reading. I also wanted to say that I am not trying to mock any individual or anyone's idea's. In fact I like some OC's and Sonadow or Shadilver can be very good when handled properly, as in truth with almost any character... Well hope you enjoy my little piece of Shadow angst ;) **

Fan Girls... They are everywhere, silly giggling girls. Do they honestly think that I need their company? That I am some secretly lonely guy, looking for the perfect girl?

Pathetic.

I don't need anyone, that's why I am the Ultimate Lifeform. You think it would make sense. Hmpf. I am not lonely, I don't need your character to pick me up from the dark hole you think I'm in. I am not suddenly going to start caring about you despite myself; I have complete control of my emotions. And I am most certainly not going to notice your beauty in the heat of battle that would be foolish beyond even Sonic's reasoning. I am hardly in the place to stop and stare at you; my mind is solely focused on the task at hand.

I don't care if you are cerise hedgehog, an emerald fox with purple stripes or uber mix of every animal mix out there... wait... I confess, that would probably distract me in battle. It's not everyday someone would see something like that, but no it wouldn't be "the silence among the chaos, your beauty and grace as you attack a swatbot, makes my heart stand still and time slow." _Sigh._ Or my personal favourite: "It was as if the sun had parted and shone down one beam on this stunning leopard print hedgehog, she was in the middle of a roundhouse kick and I couldn't help but admire her form as she span. '_Hey.'_ She said before launching another attack and it was then I knew I had found the perfect girl. I must protect her."

...Seriously? I haven't even had a conversation with her and I'm in love, just like that? Is that what love is supposed to be like, so random or out of the blue? When I'm busy fighting to protect myself, protecting those who cannot do so for themselves and showing up the faker, I'm meant to fall for you as well? If you ask me it sounds more like a disease without any cure.

Another option that fan girls seem to idolise is the thought of me and the faker. Him and I? He should be so lucky. While I occasionally enjoy the company of the blue fool, it is mainly because we are training or I must show him that I am Ultimate Lifeform. I am not opposed to being with someone of the same sex, but I have never felt any form of it towards Sonic. Anyway don't you think our personalities would clash? He's so... optimistic and positive. While I on the other hand am fairly ambivalent to any situation unless it affects me personally or endangers a project I am working on. Plus it seems so easily forgotten Sonic's obvious interest in girls; his various interactions with Sally, Fiona, Mina and to a degree Amy seem to all disappear in the mist when any one of you picture us two together. It must also be mentioned that I am not in the business of fixing broken hearts and also why would I take the faker's seconds and let him win?

The same could be said for Silver I suppose, except I'm not going to take his naive mind and corrupt it to my own vicious ends, nor am I going to bear him away from the terrible times in the future and I most certainly do not want his telekinesis _touching_ things.

What is it with this obsession? I understand girlish hormones are running rampant, but why take them out on me? I don't care how buxom or tough you are, I'm just not looking for anything. Emotional attachments have never served for anything, except for distractions and poor judgement calls.

Truthfully, I don't think that anyone will ever compare to my first attachment.

**I just wanted to add that any of the quotes were of my own invention and are not from any story, also if any of the imaginary OC's resemble yours just let me know so I can change it, and not insult your character.**


End file.
